Typical playground equipment involves a deck made of metal supported on four posts. Various activity in units may be connected to the deck and they also would have metal surfaces on which the children would play. Metal, while having many good qualities, is nevertheless, hard and not user-friendly due to its lack of energy absorption.
Thus, what is needed is a playground deck assembly utilizing a metal frame on which energy absorbing but structurally strong non-metal flooring is supported.